


Virtual Hero

by Nyxnerebus



Category: Karmaland, Karmaland4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Drama & Romance, M/M, MMORPGs, Missing Persons, Mystery, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Virtual Reality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxnerebus/pseuds/Nyxnerebus
Summary: En su día a día era solo Rubén, un completo don nadie y uno más del montón intentando sobrevivir en una sociedad que se caía a pedazos sin darse cuenta, pero en Karma Online podía ser alguien completamente diferente a quien era en realidad. Podía ser Rub1us, uno de sus mejores jugadores, el máximo cazador de objetos extraños que puedes encontrar en la red.Claro, no esta dentro del top 10, pero cree que no tardará en conseguirlo...Un día despierta, encontrándose con tres cosas: Su cliente favorito ha desaparecido de la faz del juego, este cliente antes era el tercer mejor jugador en Karma Online y le ha heredado sus puntos de experiencia, dejando a Rubén como ahora el nuevo tercer mejor jugador. Con todos los ojos ahora sobre él, especialmente los de el top 1 en Karma Online, ¿Será Rubén capaz averiguar que fue lo que ocurrió?
Relationships: Ruwigetta, Vegetta777/Rubius/Willyrex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Virtual Hero

Todos los días comienzan igual.

Levántate, escucha las noticias sobre otro gran desastre natural, otra súper enfermedad que ha causado el aislamiento de una ciudad y las de alrededor de inmediato, muertes dirigidas por otro grupo de delincuentes en aquellos distritos más abandonados por la Organización Mundial, la desaparición de otra especie, el incremento de costos en la canasta básica.

Toma tu almuerzo de mierda para salir de los bloques de departamentos que no miden más de 25 metros cuadrados donde bien llegaban vivir dos familias enteras, esquiva tu camino de los recolectores de impuestos.

Ábrete paso entre las calles estrechas hasta llegar a la única universidad en tu distrito donde aprenderás el oficio al que ya estás predestinado desde que naciste, sal de esos asquerosos salones y dirígete a tus dos trabajos de medio tiempo para ayudarte a ti y a tu distanciado padrino a mantener el mísero departamento en el que vives.

Recibe tu paga mínima por el mínimo esfuerzo que haces, regresa a cenar una comida precalentada y sigue escuchando las noticias, escucha como los viajes hacia la colonia en Marte han bajado 100,000 gaias, de los originales 800,000 gaias, y recuerda que jamás verás tal suma de dinero en tu puta vida. Apaga el televisor, porque viene el único momento donde realmente puedes disfrutar.

Karma Online te espera, sumergiendo tu cuerpo esa realidad donde puedes ser todo lo que deseas. Modificar tu apariencia sin gastar miles de gaias en un doctor plástico. No ser el mismo parguela que vive relegado en el bloque 5 de unidades habitacionales en la costa de Vieja Barcelona.

Dentro de Karma Online no tienes que ser Rubén Doblas, no eres ese mismo friki con acné destinado a ser un mecánico de las naves que escapan de este mundo moribundo y a las cuales jamás tendrás la oportunidad de subirte. Eres Rub1us, el mejor caza recompensas que puedes conseguir en el distrito de Europa, dentro del top 10 de mejores jugadores mundiales. Tus únicos propósitos en esta vida es salir de la Tierra y llegar a conocer a quienes ocupan el puesto número 1.

Y esta es la historia de como, exactamente, planeas lograrlo.


End file.
